gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Heroes
Heroes by David Bowie is featured in Dynamic Duets, the seventh episode of Season Four. It is sung by Blaine and Sam. After their locker scene together, Blaine gives Sam a chance to show him why he should stay at McKinley. In the auditorium, Sam plays the guitar and sings as the band plays. Blaine eventually throws himself into the music as he holds on to the microphone stand. He replaces Sam on the small platform. As he sings Blaine, Sam, and the rest of the New Directions are heroes as they clean up a wall full of graffiti and repaint it. Sam and Blaine high-five each other in the school hallway in their superhero costumes in front of a Thanksgiving banner, selling Thanksgiving gifts, meaning that Blaine has chosen to stay at McKinley. New Directions have fun together as the song comes to an end. Afterwards, Sam asks Blaine if he's going to stay to which Blaine says there is one final thing to do as he passes a mask to Sam. They break into Dalton to retrieve the Nationals trophy together as their superheroes. Lyrics Sam: I, I wish I could swim Like the dolphins, like dolphins can swim Though nothing, nothing will keep us together We can beat them, for ever and ever Oh, we can be heroes, just for one day Blaine: I, I will be king And you, you will be queen Though nothing will drive them away We can be heroes, just for one day Blaine and Sam: We can be us, just for one day Sam: I, I can remember (Blaine: I remember) Standing by the wall (Blaine: By the wall) And the guns shot above our heads (Blaine: Over our heads) And we kissed as though nothing could fall (Blaine: Nothing could fall) Blaine and Sam: And the shame was on the other side Oh we can beat them, for ever and ever Then we could be heroes, just for one day We can be heroes We can be heroes Just for one day We can be heroes We can be heroes Just for one day Trivia *The song was covered by Chord and Darren when Darren toured in Nashville, Tennessee for his Listen Up! Tour. *This is Blaine and Sam's first duet ever on the show. *During the song, a wall is shown that has been graffiti-ed with many phrase including "Figgins likes to be milked like a cow". That phrase was mentioned in Britney 2.0, by Principal Figgins himself as he claimed it wasn't true. Errors *At one point we can see Blaine's shoes changed from black to white. Gallery Hereos Chord and Darren.png A49PAC9CYAAIKjV.JPG A49O6wZCcAACuD0.JPG Tumblr mdxb15Bzcy1qc4q26o4 250.gif Tumblr mdxb15Bzcy1qc4q26o3 250.gif Tumblr mdxb15Bzcy1qc4q26o2 250.gif Tumblr mdxb15Bzcy1qc4q26o1 250.gif Tumblr mdxbmmuzoY1reh8ofo2 250.gif Tumblr mdxbmmuzoY1reh8ofo1 250.gif blam singing and sam playing the guitar.png blam we can be heroes.png Schermafbeelding 2013-01-29 om 00.49.01.png.jpg Schermafbeelding 2013-02-02 om 00.37.32.png.jpg Heroes- Glee.jpg Tumblr mkgbuciJhe1s9tebdo4 r3 250.gif tumblr mjiec8Y1dB1s4s6b5o2 250.gif heroes bts.png Sugartieheroes.png heores.png Bb.png|Brittany kissing Blaine Tumblr mwzjknxbdH1qh9sh6o2 250.gif Tumblr mwzjknxbdH1qh9sh6o1 250.gif Tumblr n1ekl0zzXN1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr n1ekl0zzXN1ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr n1ekl0zzXN1ra5gbxo9 r1 250.gif Tumblr n1ekl0zzXN1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr n1ekl0zzXN1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr n1ekl0zzXN1ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr n1ekl0zzXN1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr n1ekl0zzXN1ra5gbxo1 250.gif heroes.png heroes season 4.jpg heroes season 3.png Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Four Songs Category:Songs sung by Blaine Anderson Category:Songs sung by Sam Evans Category:Glee: The Music - Season 4, Volume 1 Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Four